


McCallinski Family

by BadassCmd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Family Feels, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassCmd/pseuds/BadassCmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles weren't just like brothers. They were brothers. They were family. They were all family. They needed each other. They were meant to be together.</p><p>Now, just Melissa and John had to realize it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCallinski Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sweet thing to deal with all the McCall-Stilinski-Family feels :3

He doesn't know when he realized it. Maybe it was the day he came to Scotts' house, but Scott was still somewhere out with Allison and Mrs. McCall let him in and took him to the kitchen where they ate dinner together and talked about the boys trouble with their new math teacher and some interesting patients Melissa lately had at the hospital. Maybe it was the Christmas his dad had to work late and Melissa sent Scott to bring Stiles over and she gave him the new lacrosse stick, the same one Scott got as Christmas present.

Scott doesn't know either. It could have been the one time the Sheriff offered him to exercise lacrosse when the two of them started high school and wanted to get in the team. Or the time John found him and Stiles after their first couple of beers behind the school. He told them off and said he would ground them. Together. In the Stilinski house, but in two different rooms. Scott stayed there for six hours, then promised John to not doing something like that again before they were old enough.

 

But it's not really necessary to know when it happened. The thing is, in some way it was fact for both of them. Scott and Stiles weren't just like brothers. They _were_ brothers. They _were_ family. They were _all_ family. They needed each other. They were meant to be together.

Now, just Melissa and John had to realize it, too.

 

It would be perfect. They already knew each other, trusted each other. The whole 'bad divorce' and 'dead wife'-stuff would be off the table, because they already knew.  
Maybe they couldn't even think about a closer relationship with each other because of all the background... but _maybe_ – and the boys were all into this _maybe_ – they just needed a proper incentive to see each other in a different light. Maybe they could make each other happy.

 

Their plan wasn't the work of a Mastermind, in fact it should be very basic, but could work. Scott started to mention John as often as he could when he was talking with his mother, praise him a little.  
But the main part should come from the Sheriff, so it was Stiles' job to get him to it.

At one evening, when John came home Stiles already waited for him with dinner. He opened a bottle of beer for him and talked a little bit about the latest things going on at school and the police station. For a few days finally there weren't a lot of weird murders or disappearing people or bomb attacks, so the Sheriff was in a good mood. After some peaceful, quite moments, Stiles decided to take this rare chance.

“Dad, can I ask you a question?”, he said, trying to sound unconcerned.  
“Sure”  
He took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't go to rush on this. “After mum died...Didn't you ever wanted to date again?”

The Sheriff looked up. His expression was questioning and surprised when he glanced at his son. “Dating?”  
Stiles nodded gingerly. “Going out, eating at a fancy restaurant, talking about hobbies, sharing dessert – dating.”

“I don't have hobbies to talk about and don't know any fancy restaurants. So no.”, he said and thought he could finish the subject with that. But it was still _Stiles_ sitting in front of him.

“But I bet every woman in Beacon Hills would like to date the Sheriff. No kidding. You can tell awesome stories from work and show them your gun and-”  
“It's not really my thing, Stiles.”, he tried to shut him up. But there war something in Stiles mind that he thought could be a reason for his dad to hesitate.  
“Is it because of mum?”, he asked silently.

It was kind of weird to talk about dating with his dad. He poke the meat on his plate while talking. His dad had stopped eating after his question, too. And he wasn't sure whether he would get an answer at all, but he waited. Patient, for his conditions.

“Partly, yes.” The Sheriff put his hand to his forehead, not sure how to explain his feelings. “I really loved your mother and... she is gone for a while, but it's still hard to admit that she...”

Stiles nodded. As he thought. They didn't talk much about his mother, but somehow he knew that his dad thought about her constantly and that he still loved her. But he was afraid, too, that maybe his dad wouldn't meet someone else because of feeling guilty for it towards Claudia. So he took a deep breath and looked at his dad seriously.  
“Listen, I miss mum, too. I miss her every day and every night, every moment, you know. But I don't think that you should be alone your whole life. You can fall in love – or not, who knows – and still love and miss her, like I do. ”  
And he meant it.  
“It's not like betraying her or something, if you think that way. It's just about letting life go on instead of holding on the pain of the past.”

The look on Johns face he couldn't interpret until he slowly said: “Stiles, you're a smart kid, but I think this is the this is by far the most profound thing you've ever said, Son.”  
“Glad to hear.”  
“So you are really sure you would be okay with that?”

“Totally cool with that, Dad.” For a short moment he had to think about his dad dating some other woman than Mrs. McCall and realizing that he wouldn't know if he was so cool with _that_ , but now wasn't the time to hesitate for that.

“I don't know... Don't know if it would be a good idea. And why do you even want me to date now so suddenly? Any particular reason?”, John said sceptically.  
He shrugged his shoulders. “I just thought that maybe you would like that... would make you happy or something.” He blushed a little bit while his dad looked at him, stunned.

The adult remained silent a few moments, then said slowly: “Well, actually I _did_ think about it... but never really considered _doing_ it, you know?”  
“No. No, I don't... why not?”, Stiles answered shaking his head.

The Sheriff sighed. “So many reasons. Because of my job and because I don't even have enough time with you, so I don't really know when to take the time to meet someone... It's not that easy for men of my age to find someone, too. I wouldn't even know whom to date...”

“What about Mrs. McCall?”  
Stiles bit his lip. Maybe that shot out a bit too soon.  
“Melissa?”  
“Yeah”

“Wouldn't that be … weird or something? I mean as you and Scott are such good friends...”  
Stiles shook his head again. “Don't mind, Dad, really.” John looked a little bit ruminative. But didn't say anything.

“So... does that mean you thought about dating her?”, Stiles tried again.  
“Melissa?”  
“Yes, Dad, still Melissa.”

At that time, they already finished dinner and Stiles took the plates away to do the dishes. John was still sitting in his chair, in his back, quiet.

“I... don't know...”, were the only words coming from behind.  
Stiles sighed. No point in urging him into something he might not want.  
“You can... think about it. Just think, as you like. I'm... going up, doing homework and stuff.”, he just said when he finished the dishes and made his way to his room, leaving his dad thoughtfully.

 

The next days, he observed his dad inconspicuous, but he didn't came up with the subject again. Wanted to give him time.

 

But then, three days after their talk, John came into Stiles room when he was about to leave for school. “What's up, dad?”, he asked curious, because he didn't use to see his dad in the mornings.

“I just wanted to..."   
The Sheriff sounded insecure, a bit like Stiles himself trying to get permission to stay out late at Saturdays when he was younger.

"You... like Melissa, right?”

 

And Stiles nodded. “Of course. She's great.”

The adult gave a little cough.  
“I think... I'm going to ask her out.”

-

The first thing Stiles did when he arrived school was gripping Scotts arm and telling him, with a big grin in his face. After school he went over to the police station at the time of his dads break, because he told him he to come with him to the hospital, as a kind of mental support.

He looked calm so far. Set up his uniform, looking strong like the authority he had to be as Sheriff.  
“You ready, Dad?”, Stiles asked him anyway, just to be sure. His father nodded, then told him to wait there.

Slowly he entered the hospital entrance, going down the hallway, removing the sunglasses, trying to look like every other day he had to come here because of work. He reached the desk, but it wasn't Melissa sitting there. It was a older woman with glasses who was stroking some documents and did not seem to notice him.

He stood there disoriented for some moments and thought about asking the woman for her, but at that moment Melissa stepped out of one of the patient rooms, studying a form while moving in the direction of the desk.  
“Oh, Sheriff”, she said when she looked up. “Nice to see you. What can I do for you?”  
“Nice to see you, too, Mrs McCall”, he answered formal. “May I speak to you for a moment?”, he asked hesitantly, pointing to the more silent corner of the hallway.

Melissa nodded, passed him and went away from the desk. He followed immediately.

He had to realize how good she looked in her nurse clothes, but at the same time really competent. Although she was not a doctor, they could be really glad to have her at the hospital. She was a good mother, too. And beautiful, of course. Suddenly he got nervous and afraid of making a huge clown out of himself within the next few minutes.

“Is it about a case?”, she asked directly. “Is it something...”, at that point she lowered her voice a little “... _supernatural_ ?”  
“No, no nothing like that. Not at the moment.”  
“Oh, I'm glad”, she said relieved. “So, what's the matter then?” She smiled courteous. John felt his hands sweating while his fingers moved restlessly over the sunglasses he held.

“Melissa, I just wanted to ask... I mean, I was wondering if maybe... you would like to have dinner... some time... with me?”

She opened her mouth, but without saying anything. Her eyes widened. He was really afraid of her reaction now.  
Then she found her speech again.

“Oh, well, that surprisingly”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I'm sorry for being so harsh... I-if you don't want to, I could... you know, do as this never happened. Well, in fact maybe I should just go and... yeah, I will...”

“No, no wait. It was just... a little sudden. So, Sheriff Stilinski, just to be sure... Are you asking me out?”  
“I am. But if you think it's inadequate I totally understand and-”  
“No...I mean, yes, I would like to.”

“Really?”, he asked stunned and she nodded.

“Alright then... that's great. I'm glad. I..." He didn't really know how to go on with the date thing from that point. To be honest, he didn't thought about what to do if she says _'yes'_ in his planning for this moment. "Shall I call you to...”  
“Yes, yes you can do that.”

  
Both of them began to smile, but felt a little bit awkward, too.  
“Ok, I will do that. I... thank you. I will go back to work now... and let you work again and...”  
Again she nodded. "See you then" “Bye, John.”

He turned, still nervous, stepping forward a bit to harsh so that he nearly ran into an old woman coming out of a room and he had to stop rash and jumped out of her way, mumbling some short excuses into her direction. I was hard for him to manage to avoid stumbling into all the obstacles in the way out like plants and chairs and people in every size, but the hardest thing was to resist the urge to turn around and look at Melissa again who surely was laughing about his behavior right now.

He was nearly running when he reached the exit, his face blushing red. Stiles was still there, waiting next to the entrance when his dad passed him, face all red and sweating. He stunned, then started to grin widely.  
While following his dad to the car, he took out his phone and texted Scott: _'The game is on.'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's not that much, but it's the first time I tried to write something in english and so I'm proud I finally finished it.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
